Nicholas Fury Jr./sheet
Skills Hand to Hand Combat: Nick has been through hand to hand training in the Army and the more comprehensive hand to hand training offered by SHIELD. He’s supplemented the training over the years by learning from his fellow agents and taking Krav Maga lessons privately. He’s a formidable hand to hand fighter, able to go toe to toe with Taskmaster and not embarrass himself (but not win sadly) and is able to handle multiple mooks with little difficulty. Weapons: Nick loves guns. He’s a great shot with most modern weapons from small arms to shoulder mounted missile launchers (not that there’s a lot of aiming involved with those any more). He is less proficient with older weapons like bows or melee weapons, but is a decent hand with a knife. Survival: Nick was a Ranger and then added SHIELD survival training on top of that. There are very few environments that Nick can’t survive in given even the most basic of supplies. Stealth: Nick is a spy now. Sneaking is part of the job. He’s not a ninja by any stretch of the imagination, but he can move quietly and not be seen in most circumstances. Tradecraft: As a part of SHIELD’s training Nick knows how to spy. He can forge IDs, he can tail someone and loose someone tailing him, he can make dead drops and so on. Pretty standard spy stuff. Pilot: Nick can fly all SHIELD aircraft as well as most modern military and civilian helicopters. Intimidation: Nick Fury is a big imposing man with an eye patch. It’s clear he can take a beating and dish it out. Especially dish it out. He is also able to use his height and environment to put pressure on people and get them to talk or to run away as needed. If you doubt it, just say what again, I dare you. Powers and Abilities Athletic Physique: Nick keeps himself in top shape as part of his job. He can go toe to toe with most boxers in his weight class when it comes to personal fitness and endurance and if not for the fact he officially doesn't exist he could compete in a number of events in the Olympics. Specials Family Matters: Nick Fury Jr definitely has family issues, just look at what he's named. He is the son of one of the most paranoid men in the world and didn't even know it until he was well into adulthood, while Nick is ambivelent about getting to know his Dad, the fact he's Nick's son isn't lost on Nick Sr's enemies and they taken shots at him in the past and will probably do so in the future. Also, in addition to Nick Sr. Nick Jr has an extended family of his dad's 'daughters' including the troubled and sarcastic Jessica Drew and the young Daisy Johnson, like really young, like why is she a spy? Anyhow, Nick gets on with both reasonably well but doesn't afford them special treatment just because they're close to his Dad. There's also rumours of a third 'sister' who works for Russia, but Nick hasn't been able to confirm that yet. Slowed Aging: Nick inherited his Dad's infinity serum. He doesn't know much about it other than it slows his aging and lets him heal a bit more quickly than normal. The slowed ageing has just begun kicking in but Nick isn't sure how he feels about it, and if it means he will one day end up like his old man, surrounded by ageing contemporaries and young female spies in lieu of a family. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia SHIELD Agent: SHIELD provides Nick with most everything he needs, kit, a rack to crash in, a decent salary and all the spy gear you can shake a stick at. As far as personal gear, Nick usually carries a sidearm, some sort of ultra-light body armour, at least two comm units and knife. When he's on the clock, he carries what he needs to get the job done. Personal Stashes: Sometimes weapons and equipment just go missing on ops. Sometimes it's a legit loss, other times it ends up in Nick's private stashes he has set up around the world. Each stash contains money, passports, a few fire arms and a couple of spy gadgets he's managed to snag over the years. Safe Houses: Nick has a safehouse in Brooklyn, NYC, another in LA and a final one in London. Each one has a stash bag in it as well as first aid supplies and changes of clothing. Contacts: As a spy and a soldier, Nick has made some friends around the world and some of them are willing to help him out in a pinch (or for the right price). Of course this is a two-way street and he has to give a little to get some back, but that's how the game goes. Flaws and Drawbacks One-Eye: Nick can't see out of his left eye and it opens up a significant blind spot in hand to hand combat as well messes with his depth perception in ranged combat. He's learned to adjust but it's still a flaw a skilled opponent can exploit. Paranoid: Apparently the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Nick has become very careful about how he lives his life to make sure he's prepared to deal with situations like the one that killed his mother. The cost of this preparation is contact with the outside world. He has few friends outside of Phil, and doesn't socialize with civilians as it just puts them in the line of fire. Dutybound: Nick is a soldier, part of the machine of war. While he can think for himself, he knows that once an order comes down and he's accepted it, it has to carry it out, SHIELD, the rest of his team is counting on him to do it and not second guess himself. As a result Nick can do some questionable things in the name of SHIELD's goals and isn't willing to tolerate second guessing from the people working for him. Only Human: Despite any training, Nick Jr. is merely a man in a badass eyepatch. He is susceptible to all limitations that the human species possesses: the need for oxygen and food, weakness to poison and disease, and easily injured. Relationships Nick Fury Sr: Complicated doesn't begin to cover it. Nick Sr. has been absent through most of Nick's life and when he showed up it was only after Nick's mother had died over problems Nick himself caused by getting involved with her. Nick punched his Dad after that, but he's cooled a little since then. He's in SHIELD and was impossible not to learn about all that Nick Fury's done for the world without an ounce of credit going his way, and Nick Jr respects that, but it doesn't make him any less of a paranoid asshat. So, Nick is willing to work with the man, but there isn't going to be any father/son bonding sessions any time soon. Cheese: Cheese is Nick's rock. He's the one guy he can trust absolutely in a world full of shifting alliances and sketchy deals. As a result there isn't much Nick wouldn't do for Cheese and he is really the only person Nick opens up to. Taskmaster: The one that got away. Nick understand Taskmaster is a merc and probably doesn't even remember the stuff with Nick's Mom, but he's going to enjoy making him hurt the next time they meet all the same. Characters with Rels Set Phillip Coulson: Originally rivals in Ranger School, Phil and Nick, Jr. have become the best of friends. Their friendship has been compared to that of Nick Fury, Sr. and Timothy Cadwallade. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets